


The Game (and Akashi's Innocence)

by RinSama



Series: The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's a bit innocent lol, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Kaguya-sama love is war reference, KiAka - Freeform, Kise almost bribe everyone just to join the game, M/M, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinSama/pseuds/RinSama
Summary: Kise wishes to play the truth or dare game with everyone while there's a heavy rain outside and they're stuck.Akashi's knowledge about a "first-time" made everyone puzzled.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta
Series: The Events of Akashi Seijūrō's Life [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022028
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	The Game (and Akashi's Innocence)

**Author's Note:**

> This series might have Kise x Akashi as the main pairing. 
> 
> I need more KiAka love

Another day for the generation of miracles together. It is quite rare that all of them are in the same room. Aomine who didn't mostly attend practices decided to go. And he regrets it. 

Because now they are all stuck with each other's company. 

It is unexpected that there will be a heavy rain today. This is the cause why they can't go outside. The wind practically so strong it almost wreck the tree beside the building. They are all waiting for the rain to calm down. 

Kise and Murasakibara are pretty bored. Aomine decided to sleep. Akashi and Midorima quietly sat as they mind their own business. Kuroko must have fall asleep too. 

"Hey, let's go play a game" Kise suggests, suddenly brighten up the mood. 

"I am not playing Ki-chin" Murasakibara said and opens a bag of chips. 

"Come on Murasakibaracchiii, you can dare someone to buy you snacks" He whispered the latter part. Murasakibara seems to agree. 

"We need more people" Kise turns to Aomine. He wakes him up by bonking an object against his head. Aomine woke up, immediately glaring to whoever hits him. 

"Aominecchi let's play truth and dare~" He said, his smile a little evil as he thinks of cruel dares he can command on the tanned male. 

"Play it by yourself" Aomine was about to go back to sleep when Kise managed to convince him on joining by saying these words: 

"You forgot your new Mai-chan magazines and it's surprisingly in my locker. If you want it back play with us–ssu" 

Kise clasps his hand together. He felt a little proud. Next target: Kuroko. 

"Kurokocchi, let's play—" 

"No" 

Kise made an "Are you for real?" expression. He attempt on making him join once again. 

"I'll give you vanilla milkshakes for three days, how about it?" He suggests, Kuroko seems to think about it. 

"How can I guarantee that it's true and no joke?" 

"I am not lying to you Kurokocchi, I will never. You know me" Kise tried to convince him until Kuroko gave in. 

"Fine" 

Yes. 

Now, two more. He'll ask Midorima first and— 

"I am not joining that game" Midorima already answered him. 

"I haven't even ask" 

"It clearly shows your expression that you'll ask me to join you. I don't want such childish plays–nanodayo" 

Midorima is kind of hard to get huh. Fine then. 

"Midorimacchi, you're yearning for red bean soup right? Especially the ones in cans" Midorima's eye twitched. He hates how Kise figures it out. 

"No need. I know you're planning on giving me those just to make me join you" 

"Midorimacchi~" He held out a canned red bean soup. Why the hell does he have that in the first place? 

"Fine, since you're so persistent. I am not doing this for that damn soup–nanodayo" Kise rejoice although Midorima is being a tsundere. 

"How about Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked. Kise was planning on inviting him but since his teammates shows him a certain kind of expression, he feels like not doing it. 

"You know, your faces makes me don't wanna do it anymore" 

"Well, there is no way Akashi would join something like this" 

"Aomine-kun is right. Akashi-kun won't do this kind of thing with us anymore.." 

The replies he's getting lower his confidence in inviting Akashi. But even though that's the case, he stil tries. 

"Ne, Akashicchi" He got his attention immediately. 

"Would you like to join us? You're the only one who hasn't" Kise waits for his response. He really wanted Akashi to join, ever since the incident with the hairband with cat ears last month. 

The others are expecting Akashi to refuse. To their surprise, he agreed. 

'What?' They all asked in their thoughts. 

"I'll join that game, so don't bribe me" Kise chuckles, he wasn't planning to. He really just wants to ask him the truth or dare questions. 

"The game will start in me. I'll be asking you truth or dare to whoever was chosen by this spinning bottle" Kise spins the bottle. He hopes it will stop towards Murasakibara's direction (since he'll be easy to ask with truth or dare). 

But it ends up pointing towards Aomine' direction. 

"Okay Aominecchi? You know what to say" 

"Dare" He answered idly. 

"Heh, I dare you to resist reading that magazine for one more day" Aomine's eyes widened that soon turned into glare. 

"Oi, I thought you'll give me after I play this game with you?!" 

"Ahahah no, no. You could have chosen the first option" Kise said that annoyed the tanned male even more. Kuroko and Murasakibara seems amused. 

"I'm next" Murasakibara spins the bottle. It landed on Midorima's direction. 

"Mido-chin, truth or dare?" 

Midorima pushed up is glasses. "Truth". 

Murasakibara's shoulders slump down. They could tell he's really disappointed when Midorima didn't choose dare. 

"I knew you would demand for a lot of sweets. I don't like spending money" He said making the purple giant pout. 

"I don't want it and I don't even want to ask" Murasakibara sulk in the corner. Kise scratch the back of his neck. Ah, looks like he'll have to buy sweets for him instead as a promise. 

"Then I'll do it next" Kuroko take the bottle and spins it. It landed on Kise this time. 

Kuroki cleared his throat, looking up to Kise's eyes with a mischievous stare. This isn't looking good. 

"Dare, Kise-kun" He blurts out as if he wants Kise to accept it. And Kuroko's stare was threatening him. Kise gulps, accepted that his answer would be a dare, and waits for Kuroko. 

"I dare you to bring me vanilla milkshakes for one week straight" He smiles at the end, a winning smile. Kuroko sure is sly. Kise sigh in defeat. 

"My turn" Aomine snatch the bottle and spins it. It landed on Akashi, Kise inwardly groaned. 

"Truth or dare?" 

"Truth" Aomine think of a question that will reveal something about him. 

"Have you gotten your first time yet?" He asked which followed by a slap on his back. 

"Ow, Kise what the hell" Kuroko and Midorima soon glared at him. 

Aomine sure is brave, asking Akashi something like that. 

"I have" Everyone froze. They didn't expect that answer either. Kise doesn't know why but it seems his heart is crumbling into pieces. 

"A-Are you serious, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked, it's a hard to believe. They are all too young. 

"Why would I lie?" Akashi raised his eyebrow. Why is his teammates reacting this way? Even Murasakibara. 

"Akashi, I thought your father forbids you on doing things like that?" Midorima asked him, he too, is in disbelief. Akashi looked confused. 

"Oh? So who's the girl?" Aomine asked with a slight smirk. 

"My mother" 

Kise got choked by his own saliva and Midorima's glasses have cracked. The rest of them stare at their captain in disbelief. 

"No way..." 

"Akashi-kun, I think you have a different term when it comes to first time" 

"What do you mean? A first time is a kiss isn't it?" Oh boy, the puzzled expression of the rest are hilarious. 

So Akashi wasn't taught about that thing huh. It's understandable. His father might had feel the need of protecting his son's innocence. 

"A-Ano... Akashicchi," Kise went closer to whisper something in his ear. 

"A first time is when you lose your virginity" 

Kuroko awkwardly coughs. Akashi's face went a bit red when Kise whispered those things. 

"Ah, stupid Ryouta" He said and Kise jolts. 

'Why me?!' 

"The rain has calmed down. We should get going" Akashi changed the subject and he went out of the room. The rest of the team looks at each other. 

"I thought he would know that kind of thing. Since he knows everything" 

"Aka-chin is still pure when it comes to that. I think Ki-chin just tainted him" 

"What?!" 

"Kise-kun, don't forget my milkshakes" 

Kise inwardly groaned. In the end, he didn't have a chance on asking Akashi in the game. 

"I didn't get what I want..." He sulked in the corner. The others began to leave as well. 

"Didn't get what, Kise-kun?" Kise flinched. Oh, Kuroko's still here. Sometimes this boy gave him more heart attacks than Akashi. 

"It's nothing..!" He quickly said and dash out of the room, leaving Kuroko standing there in bemusement.

**OWAKE**

> _What is a first time?_

Akashi typed and clicked the sites that contains more information. They are all nothing unusual. He can't find the meaning of what Kise said earlier. 

Then he clicked on Urban dictionary. 

As soon as he scrolled down he saw the other meaning of it. 

"So it is really about a first time intercourse..." He mumbles, he looked at the other examples which one of it asked: 

"Who do you want to make your first time with?" Akashi read it out loud. A picture of the blonde suddenly popped up in his mind. 

'No, get out' He thought as the picture disappeared. His face a little red. Since that day when Kise blurts out the "cute" word, and was addressed to him, he began feeling unease. 

"I have no time for this crap" Akashi said and shut his laptop down. He needs to be perfect for now, so he'll push these feelings aside.


End file.
